Stargate Atlantis: Shapeshifters
by Lauren Cleveland
Summary: no particular time frame of when i'm jumping in here, but Beckett's still alive. i'm veering off in a big way here, introducing an entirely new species and planning to center the story entirely around a brand new character
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Shapeshifters

_Whoosh._

The Stargate erupted a wormhole as a connection with Atlantis was established. Moments passed and then John stepped through with Teyla, Rodney, Ronan and Beckett behind him. A clearing surrounded the Stargate with woods and more fields in the distance. The sky was clear and calm, the only sound of birds off in the distance.

John looked around skeptically.

"The homeworld of mystical and powerful creatures from legend, renowned throughout the universe…live, here". He waved his hands, bemused and mocking.

Ronan glared and make Rodney jump when he emitted a growl. Teyla, more patient of the two aliens, employed a calm voice-honed through years of tact and wisdom.

"The Shade are not a people known to you or your ways, John. They do not build cities of walls and glass, remaining in one place. They prefer to live in secret, as nomads. It is their way."

* * *

Her voice permeated the quiet, belonging in nature. John and his team swept the area with their eyes, alert.

Rodney sneezed, as usual.

* * *

"Still, you'd have thought they could've found a better…place than in the middle of the swamp." He swung his hands around, batting at mosquitos. "They're probably long dead, eaten alive here". His antics increased in ferocity.

Ronan rolled his eyes. "They're alive. If they've survived the wraith this long, they can handle a few bugs. _You_ on the other hand, may have met your match…"

"Oh, ha ha." He shot a look at him. "Well when I collapse from a severe allergy attack-YOU can carry my body back to Atlantis".

Ronan shrugged, already moving to check out the area. "That's why we brought the doc".

Beckett spoke up, his throaty Scottish a welcome respite from their whining. "I'm with Tayla. If the species really does exist, they could provide incredible research opportunities. I can only imagine how their immune systems correlate in defense against the wraith, given their abilities…" he continued into medical speech that went over John's head. Already he felt a headache coming on from this mission. As Beckett wandered further off he contemplated calling him back closer to the group but didn't bother. Everyone was scattered here and there anyways, in this empty godforsaken forest.

He paused, keeping an eye out on his team and the unknown area around them. His job was hard to describe, given the people under his command. Most of them were smarter or wiser than he could ever be, knew more of the universe they'd invaded. But his one job, to oversee every op and bring everyone home safely, was hard enough to do most days. The responsibility crushed him at times, and the only reason he could do it at all was because of his people around him. He depended on them utterly, and so would not let them down.

Thoughts similar to these plagued him often, which is why he preferred to be in action as often as possible. To never look back or he'd be lost.

"John".

Teyla entered his vision. She instantly calmed his raging mind. She always did. He needed her more than anyone.

"Yeah". He was focused now. They walked side-by-side, talking and simultaneously taking reconnaissance.

"I wanted to explain, about the Shade I mean".

"What about them?"

"Well…you seem to have a less than impressed idea of them".

"I don't know Tayla". He tilted his head and used his hands to talk again. "People-from an old story-who can turn into animals and have a habit of disappearing." He paused. "You tell me what to think."

Their eyes scanned the area, hands loosely on their automatic weapons.

"Their stealth is one of their best defenses. It's probably why we still have a chance of finding them. And why the wraith have been searching for ages for them. You remember what I told you of their healing capabilities."

"Eh…refresh me."

"The same ability that allows them to change their bodies into different creatures, also allows them to heal. It's why we-and the wraith-are searching so hard for them. Us, for a defense against the wraith."

John cut in. "And let me guess. For the wraith-an eternal food source".

Teyla was quiet, scanning the trees and finding nothing. "Yes, that is what they fear".

Suddenly Rodney's voice broke the atmosphere. "Guys, there's nothing here!" His stooping figure could be seen along the tree-line, a ways off.

"Oy! Over here!" Beckett yelled further away, and John caught sight of him bending over something with his medical kit.

They all hurried to converge closer to Beckett, far off but still in the field.

"It's a girl! She's hurt!"

John could hear him cooing to her. As he got closer he saw a skinny girl of about twelve with tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes were closed and she was shaking. As Beckett pulled back her shirt, he could see open wounds and blood.

Teyla breathed one word next to him. "Wraith".

As if the one word had called to them, a roar was heard in the distance-unmistakingly of a Wraith. They all turned with weapons extended, but for Beckett who was bandaging the girl. A flock of birds exploded into the sky out from the trees in the distance as another roar sounded.

All their weapons were cocked with the safeties off.

"This is bad". Rodney's voice screeched in concern.

"Beckett! We've gotta move!" John yelled.

They branched out in a circle around Beckett and the girl, eyes narrowed to the cover of the trees.

"Alright, I'm almost do-"

"_Grr-row! Roww!"_

Out of nowhere a black, 150 pound panther launched itself at Beckett-jaws gaping around his throat. Their momentum threw them outside the protective circle of the team. The cat faced them with Carson's neck still in its jaws, long and curved teeth visible that had left shallow scrapes circling his neck. Beckett didn't move, his hands reflexively held up in front of him-eyes wide in disbelief. The four of them were lined up a few paces from the cat and Beckett, in the same stance of legs spread and guns aimed. Ronan tried to step off to the side and circle around the panther but with the slightest movement the cat clenched deeper into Beckett-who winced. John held up a hand to hold still and Teyla whispered to him.

"Wait".

John looked at her, and then gave a slight nod.

She stared into the cat's eyes, calm, ignoring the sight of Carson's blood.

"Shade". She spoke quietly but clearly, with no reaction from the cat. John felt a slight shock, realizing the blatant truth. Could this actually be a person? Could Teyla reason with them?

She lowered her weapon. "We mean no harm to you. We wished only to ask of you for aid in our battle against the wraith".

The cat emitted a low growl, its eyes held on John but aware of everything around it.

Teyla persisted. "Please, let him go and we'll leave-"

Carson tried to shake his head in protest, his eyes wide. "No, cant-"

The panther growled and clenched harder, cutting him off. Guttural sounds came from his throat, causing John and Ronan to step closer, their fingers vibrating in readiness. The cat backed up, dragging Beckett by his throat, his eyes clenched in pain.

"Teyla". John's voice was low but stressed as a warning.

The standoff lengthened, the air unstable.

Suddenly Teyla's eyes unfocused and in a fraction of a second several events happened simultaneously.

She shouted in warning. "JOHN!"

Bullets went flying from Ronan, John, and McKay's guns.

And the panther dropped Beckett in order to launch itself at the attacking Wraith.

The fight commenced away from the team, John and Teyla hurrying to Carson's side. Ronan still shadowed the fight with his gun but refrained from firing.

The great cat tore at the enemy with razor sharp claws and teeth tore into offensive hide. The Wraith screamed in pain and anger, fighting with inhuman strength and wherever its hands landed-sucking life from the black beast. Green and black skin and fur shifted along each other's bodies, writhing too fast for human sight. Blood flew from the rampaging bodies as the wraith kicked the panther, its body flying through the air and landing with the sound of cracked bones.

Blindingly fast, the Wraith turned on Beckett and the unconscious girl-closest to it. The four of them simultaneously opened fire on it pushing it back, as a black blur dived in between them. The Wraith went down and the blindingly fast dance began again, this time with bullets cascading into both parties. Suddenly as if the earth paused for a breath, their feeble eyes caught the sight of the Wraith pinning the mangled body of the panther down. Its hand was placed at the creature's back sucking away life, bullets still flying. The air around the cat vibrated for a breath before its shape changed in a fraction of a second and became human. She shifted to face the Wraith and even as claws dug their way through the girl's ribs and bullets shredded through her, hands reached up and twisted.

In the sudden silence, the Wraith's head went flying away, its body collapsing on top of the still girl.


	2. Chapter 2

(from Ziren's perspective)

Beepbeepbeep-the too fast alert of her heart was all the warning the humans got of her consciousness. Instantly she was aware of the restraints on her limbs as she laughed and easily shifted smaller. Were she thinking straight and not reacting on instinct she would have waited and listened to her captors. Or held an undetectable shape. But fear-not for herself of course-and the memory of adrenaline from her battle with the Wraith still fresh in her mind, caused her body to shift to her preferred guise of the black panther. Eyes, green and scorching, ignored the armed humans at the foot of the bed and swung around the infirmary landing on her quarry. Launching herself, she landed on the bed over the girl, nails ripping through the fabric. Her glare was centered at the same fool who had dared to touch the child before. People were running with guns toward her and _he _was there. The one who had shot her and endangered her sister. A ferocious growl escaped through her lips.

"Wait!" the human in white, now bandaged, held up his hands. His eyes were wide in the panic of the room, but he steadied his gaze after waving back _him_, the one with the gun now pointed at her. She felt amusement at his attempts to threaten her. _Her. _She'd taken down hundreds of Wraith more dangerous than this fool and his toy.

"Ziren!" her sister beneath her shifted and attempted to move. She was not going to relax her stance until the threat was worlds away from her sister. Northe. Northe. Some semblance of rational thinking was returning to her animalistic mind. Still, she knew they must escape. Her eyes flickered to _him_. Smirking she thought of the pleasure it'd bring her to taste his blood.

"Ziren listen to me!"

Northe be quiet!

"They're not the enemy. They're not the wraith. They helped me. Stop this now."

The doctor spoke. "Northe is right".

Annoyance. She spoke to them. Foolish young cub-how many times had she told her, you cannot trust anyone?

A female human who smelled of wraith spoke to her, standing next to him.

"Shade, Ziren, listen to me. We fight the same fight as you. I have heard as a child the legends of your kind, battling the wraith for eons, and know this-we would never hurt you". Her eyes darted to Northe. "Or your kin".

Trust. They were asking her to trust them. The idea was amusing and ridiculous at once.

Northe spoke. "Ziren, they healed me. From the Wraith, remember?"

Of course she did. Dread pooled in her gut in the form of worry. She needed to check on Northe. Observe her injuries. See if these ignorant humans had done anything to her. But she couldn't do that while they were still in danger. She wanted to scream in frustration. Northe-why can't you ever just do as you're told?!

A deadly growl resounded throughout the room.

He spoke. "Alright, that's enough. We tried reasoning with you. Now here's a new incentive. Stand down or you can end up like that Wraith back there."

Hah! The fool actually thought he could kill me-a Shade born of generations of warrior bloodlines from ages so far back they were legends now. She _hoped_ he would be foolish enough to attack her, except for the fact of Northe being so near. Were any of these fools to harm her-their death would _not _be merciful.

The doctor stepped in. "Please. Your sister is stable, but this stress isn't good for her. Let me help".

He held out his hands in a show of good faith.

"Doc". _He _warned, as the human came closer to the bed.

Death and Wraith-spawn on them all. Her only weak spot was clear as daylight, no doubt due to Northe and her tongue.

"Ziren, please". Northe's plea defeated her resolve as she covered her fangs and silenced her warnings. Her stance remained however and she hoped these humans weren't so dense as to think she'd let them near Northe.

She felt her sister sigh but relax, their years of bonding allowing her to interpret for her sister, even in another form. Northe spoke.

"She won't attack. As long as no one harms either of us. But…" her eyes flickered to me, "I don't think she's ready to shift yet. Would it be okay for us to have some privacy?"

Teyla spoke up "Of course". _He _gave her a look of annoyance, his gun still out.

"John". She whispered meaning in that one word alone.

He glared at me-untrusting. Good. "Everyone out".

I waited until the room was vacant and then still paused a few breaths-no more trusting of them than _he_ of me.

Northe pushed at me. "Ziren-shift. We need to talk".

I leapt off the bed, never taking my eyes off the door. Looking around me, I saw a camera near the ceiling and smirked. Bracing my muscles, I leapt up ten feet and tore the mechanism from the wall, sparks flying in my mouth. Landing as only a cat can, I proceeded to shift into my unused human form, a black panther skin coating me from my last shift. Still facing the door I used my rare human voice, ready for any sudden disturbance.

"Yes, we do. And as soon as we can, we're leaving this godforsaken place".


	3. Chapter 3

Ziren held a loose and ready stance arms crossed, and feet spread. A thousand reflections of herself came into view because of all the glass walls surrounding her. Inwardly she felt satisfaction-even in this weak body-at the sight of her beautiful, lithe features. She was tall and muscled but thin on account of their constant roaming and brutal way of life. Were she not to feel the kill of a wraith within days-she would hunt one out. Her fellow pack mates were usually bigger than she, but her speed and stealth more than accumulated her an advantage. She and her mother had been part of a larger clan, maybe twenty of us together, before…

Her eyes darted to Northe, in the stranger's clothes, bandaged and fragile looking. That pain she couldn't instantly heal panged again in her chest.

"How are you doing?"

Northe rolled her eyes and tried out her limbs. When she shifted her torso she winced. One eye still on the door, Ziren moved to her bedside and lifted her shirt. Her abs had some bruising…was it internal damage? Bandages crisscrossed her body where she'd been gouged. Ziren closed her eyes for a moment, then laid her glare on her sister.

"Next time I tell you not to go near the Stargate-listen."

Northe rolled her eyes once more.

"Fine". She perked up. "But…" she laid a hand over her abs and gave Ziren a pained look. "I don't think I'm well enough to travel more. Anyways-"

She noticeably improved.

"These people need our help! Well…" she faltered a bit, "They need _yours_. But this city was left by the ancients! Our people have coincided for generations. We cannot turn our backs on them now".

Ziren scoffed and took in everything around her. "_They_ are hardly the Ancients." She glanced back at her sister. "But they do have their uses". She went to the door and waved her hand over the censor, then shifted.

Wary green eyes swept over the humans standing a ways off. Her quarry was not in sight. When one of the white-coats attempted to move towards the door to the infirmary, Ziren let out her feral roar. They quickly moved farther away and she felt they'd gotten the gist of the message. Menacing and leisurely, she padded down the hall in search of the doctor.

_Meanwhile, in the conference room…_

"They have to go". John was leaned back in his chair, an image of calm and control-but the truth lay in his stress headache and the gun in his lap, finger on the trigger.

Outbursts flooded the room.

"We cannot"-from Teyla.

"No!"-Ronan.

Weir cut in, her voice calm and authoritative. "John, these people are descended from those who lived and fought alongside the Ancients."

"Well so are we".

"They've also lived in this galaxy far longer than we have. They know how to survive from the wraith-there's a lot we can learn from them".

John pointed his arm, exasperated. "Look at what one of 'em did to the doc! We don't know anything about them!"

Beckett cut in. "Actually, I'm with Weir."

Sheppard turned slowly in his chair, his expression frozen on his face.

"Are you now?"

Beckett nodded his head and looked at the other members at the table, eager to explain.

"Weir's right. There's a vast amount of knowledge we can learn-simply from observing their cell structure."His voice betrayed his excitement over such a discovery-as only a scientist's could. "If we can learn how to recreate their healing capabilities-it might mean the difference in the war".

There was silence all around as that sunk in.

Then McKay- "I'm with Sheppard, they creep me out".

John swiveled his chair to give him a high five. "Thank you!"

"John!" Weir's reprimand rang out.

"What? C'mon-you have to have seen how much that furball was goading me into shooting it. If you ask me, the lot is too cocky for their own good."

"_Ga-row, row!"_ Ziren's roar exploded throughout the room, causing Sheppard to leap into the air, gun pointed directly at the relaxed cat. Rodney yelled and fell backwards out of his chair as everyone else jumped to their feet.

The panther ignored those around her as she stared pointedly at Beckett then left.

Rodney freaked, and outstretched arm displaying where Ziren had been momentarily. "You see! Creepy!"

Sheppard beat everyone's reaction by swiftly and surely stomping out of the room opposite to the direction Ziren had taken, and figuratively slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziren, already returned to the infirmary, perked her ears up when she caught the sound of the doctor returning. She jumped onto Northe's gurney, angled so both the door and her sister were in sight.

Carson walked in to the piercing sight of two pairs of jade green eyes one menacing, and the other curious. He paused to take in a steadying breath, preparing for battle.

A wide smile spread across his face. "How are we feeling?" He moved around his work space, pulling on latex gloves and preparing instruments.

"Great Doctor Beckett." Northe was beaming as usual, as different from Ziren as black from white. She was probably thrilled for being attacked by the wraith. This entire debacle was an adventure for her.

Ziren's black tail whipped through the air to lightly cuff Northe on the back of the head. She merely rolled her eyes at the rebuke.

"My cuts are sore, but not throbbing and haven't reopened. I detect no infection and no ill effects from blood loss. Ribs are sore as well-and this cat isn't helping, making me laugh so hard".

Beckett chuckled as Ziren emitted a low hiss in annoyance.

Northe's expression changed quickly, holding her stomach. "Oh, but, I don't feel well enough yet. I mean, that was quite a feeding I took." She swung pity eyes at her sister. "I think it'll be days before I feel well enough to leave. Maybe weeks."

Ziren didn't so much as blink while Beckett laughed.

"Well I hope for that as well, although under different conditions." He tilted his head to her. "A very thorough examination." He stepped forward to her bedside and hesitated to remove his stethoscope. With eyes on the wildcat he asked "May I?"

She gave him one low warning growl before twitching her tail in acquiesce.

He proceeded to check Northe's breathing and rigidness of her abdominals. He flickered glances at her monitor checking heart rate and blood pressure.

"I'm taking into account the fact that I'm not entirely sure of what presides as healthiness for your species, of course." He winked at Northe "but you seem to be doing well, although I'd agree with your earlier assessment to stay in bed for a few days, just to be sure." He glanced at Ziren, a bit hesitant to add, "Of course, I'd feel more confident in my opinion were I allowed a sample of blood to analyze and perform some tests on."

Ziren growled-not liking the topic of conversation.

"Of course Doctor Beckett. Take as much as you like. " Northe's voice piped up in the sudden tension of the room.

Ziren made sure to give the human a good view of her incisors, in case there was any confusion in the matter.

Beckett cleared his throat, before giving Northe a nervous laugh. "Yes, well, thank you for the enthusiasm. Perhaps we'll approach the subject again…later."

Northe threw her sister a frown and exasperated sigh before leaning back in her bed in resignation. "Fine." She huffed. She waited but a breath before turning her charm back on the doctor. "Did you have any other questions?"

He looked up at her, delighted. "Yes, in fact-I do. Although…" hesitation showed on his face. "Only if you're up to it. You've been through a lot these past couple of days. I wouldn't want to discourage your recovery".

Ziren's tail flickered in agreement.

"I feel fine doctor-thanks to you". She threw him another dazzling smile. "Go ahead, ask anything you wish."

He beamed back at her. "Well, alright then-just a few." He pulled out a notebook and recorder. "You and …Ziren?...you travel together? Stories describe your kind as nomads. Is that correct?"

Ziren growled and felt her claws extract in response to her agitation. She felt uncomfortable having her kind's secrets said in front of these solid skins. Were the wraith to obtain certain shards of knowledge…her gut clenched.

Northe gave her another annoyed glance. "Ziren, why don't you go hunting through the Stargate? Have some fun mangling some corpses?"

An urge the wildcat had not even been aware of surfaced blindly to overtake her senses. Yes, it had been too long since her feeble battle with the wraith-scum. Her belly called to her baser instincts along with primeval bloodlust. Usually it was one of her more treasured qualities of her leopard skin. But now…she shook her neck, trying to rid her carnal-sided mind of the lust for the hunt.

Beckett observed the unspoken exchange between the two aliens quizzically. "If either of you are in need of food, we have plenty stored in the base."

Ziren scoffed and let out a frustrated hiss at her predicament. Northe smirked, having exploited her sister's weak spot. She gave Beckett a sympathetic glance. "Thank you, but seeing how Ziren prefers her form as a cat-beast, she tends to incline to feed like one as well."

"Which would entail…?" the doctor asked haltingly, but dedicated all the same to any information he could glean from the two.

Northe answered brightly, assured her ploy would work. "Live flesh." Turning, she displayed an innocent look to her sister. "Unless you'd prefer to dine on leftover…._human _food…sitting inside all day-while fresh kill waited, just in claw's reach?" she taunted her.

Ziren growled, then jumped off the gurney and proceeded to pace the floor of the infirmary-strong and tight muscles betraying her agitation.

Beckett caught on, inspired. "If you wish to stay nearby Northe, there are many kinds of beasts in the waters surrounding the city. You'd be free to roam wherever you wish and check up on her whenever you'd like."

The lure was too tempting for the wildcat, carnal instincts only increased by the stress of the past few days. She paused to stare into Northe's eyes as a silent wish to be safe exchanged between them. Her sister gave her a kiss on the forehead and vowed "I'll be fine-go let off some steam." Ziren gave her a low purr in response. Leaping down she turned her stare to Beckett, eyes unblinking in communication. The kohl black cat laid one paw on the doctor's chest in warning, claws brushing slightly over his beating heart-before padding out of the room, her back legs speeding her along in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

John looked down from his perch on the balcony outside his bedroom. It was late, the sun already set, an antidote for the raging of his mind. He was 100 floors up but still caught the sight of a speeding black panther leap from the base and shift mid-air to become a killer whale.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

John lifted his head as Teyla drifted to stand next to him overlooking the bay. Silk threads of mahogany hair wisped around her head in mesmerizing patterns, her caramel smooth skin glowing under the faint light. The aroma of sandalwood from her practice staff and vanilla from her meditation candles surrounded him, a calming haze.

"Yes, she is".

With John standing next to her, Teyla felt her constant tight control over her body, mind and emotions ebb. It was a mix of their strengths, the knowledge that they would protect each other from harm, and their weaknesses of bearing the brunt of leadership-that bonded them. She could trust John to accept her, and be herself around him without worry of showing indecision or doubt in front of her people. They fought the same battles and demons side-by-side.

John heard a sudden giggle escape her, hazel eyes glowing in awe.

"What?"

"I-I'm not sure I can describe it, exactly. Did you have legends of heroes as a child John?"

An image of Star Trek came to mind.

"Sort of".

"Well the Shade were my heroes growing up. Stories of how they'd kill the wraith stalking our villages…how someday they'd free us from them forever. Her tone turned wistful. "Sometimes I'd go walking in the woods and see wolves, foxes…wildcats. I'd feel protected thinking a Shade could be nearby watching over me." She paused in thought. "Which made it slightly more difficult for me to bring home kill every night."

He stared at her, silent from her bizarre story.

"Well…as _great_ as that sounds-"

"I see myself in her John". She turned to him, fanatic. "Creatures from legend have appeared to help us in our war with the wraith." Her throat felt tight in strangled hope. "My people may at last be freed".

He looked at her-a dare in her eyes for him to believe it too. Needing _him _to convince _her _that she spoke the truth. Pulling her close he whispered to her.

"They will be".

Somewhere out in the deep black waters, a whale keen echoed through the waves in agreement.

* * *

Northe smiled charmingly at the doctor, experienced in reassuring those visited by her sister.

"There, that's better. My apologies Dr. Beckett".

He returned her smile, admittedly relieved to see the wildcat leave. His hand reached up to reflexively cup his throat, remembering their first encounter.

"That's quite alright. Were I unable to handle difficult patients, or their overprotective guardians, I'd have never been able to get as far as I have." Winking at her, he added, "And with such a delightful patient in return-a moody panther is little consequence".

She laughed. "Well I hope I'm some help to you in payment for your kindness. And for my baggage of a tiresome wildcat."

His eyes shone in laughter. "Please, call me Carson. And it's no trouble".

"Northe. It's lovely to meet you Carson. The inconsiderate panther whose claws graced your neck is Ziren, my sister".

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're related? How can that be? Can you…" his voice faltered.

"No". She looked away, fingers kneading themselves together in nervousness.

"I'm sorry". He regretted asking her, causing this sudden sadness. Reaching forward, he grasped her hand in his, giving her a small smile in encouragement.

She stared at his hand on hers, bewildered at the feel of being touched. Smiling, she leaned back, relaxed.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to the fact of being normal-and it doesn't bother me."

"Good-so am I".

She laughed. Hearing a whale cry, she looked out the window and sobered.

"It's just…I wish I could've been born special-for Ziren's sake".

Carson listened attentively, less a scientist and more a friend at the moment.

Northe pinpointed her eyes, hazel locking him into place.

"She's done so much for me-you have no idea. When…when I was born my mother had hoped I was a late bloomer. She was so proud of Ziren, so strong and beautiful-a Shade worthy of her ancestry. As a Shadeling she had already had dozen of kills to her name. A true warrior".

Northe's voice displayed the undisguised worship she felt for her sister. Wary of where her tale ended, Carson hurried to reassure her.

"There are more sides to a city than its warriors. Me for example. Or Dr. Weir. You've already provided essential information that your _warrior_" he raised an eyebrow "sister has not".

She granted him a small smile. "My warrior sister saved my life". Her voice grew small but clear. "Shadelings who are giftless are usually culled from the pack. The elders aren't sure why shifting sometimes skips a generation, but they are sure we weaken the group-expose _true_ Shadelings to danger". She looked away. "Like I did to Ziren".

Carson looked on the image of a girl aged beyond her years, guilt reflecting in her eyes-her only crime of being born.

"Northe". He waited until she looked at him. "Your sister is fierce and powerful, a wraith-killer…but where would she be without you?"

Northe's voice turned cold and harsh, in anger at herself. "She'd be at home with her own kind". She drew in a shaky breath. "By the time I was five winters old it was clear I wasn't a shifter. My mother culled me herself in the middle of the night. I would've died had Ziren not come looking for me. She left her family, pride, past and future for me".

Carson was horrified that a Shade would abandon her own child, but had a newfound respect for the violent wildcat. Wraith, wilderness and her own family stood against her in protection of her little sister. No wonder she reacted so savagely when an armed group of strangers surrounded Northe, wounded and helpless.

"Northe, your sister didn't leave her family-she followed it. How well off do you think Ziren would be without you to remind her of what she's fighting for? You've been there for her just as much as she's protected you, and from what you've told me of your people-I doubt she'd have found such love and loyalty among her own kind".

Doubt still shone in her eyes, and tears, but she smiled at least and calmed down. "Thank you Carson. I hope one thing I can still do for her is make her see the truth of your people. How helping you is the best way to defeat the wraith, and stay alive". She hesitated, thinking. "Ziren, despite her severing from our clan, is still very ingrained in the way of my people. Honor, distrust, and secretism were concepts drilled into us at a very young age. And our duty to defeat the wraith, protect our people-" she hesitated, "and some other priorities. Were she to believe you could aid her in her responsibilities, that would go a long way in convincing her". A determined light in Northe's eyes shone brightly, her spirit rekindled.

Carson smiled. "Thank you for explaining to me. We'll do what we can to help you. Now-" he pulled the covers over her, "you should probably get some rest now-it's late. We can discuss some more later". He stood.

Northe's arm extended to latch on to his wrist. An uncertain look crossed her face. "Could-could you stay….for a little bit? Please?"

He sat and gave her a small, understanding smile. "Of course".

Her eyes closed, exhaustion showing for the first time that night. A thought crossed his mind, how this small creature might be as strong as her sister, but her talents more cleverly hidden. Her intelligence had already shone through to impress him, and at such a young age too.

"_Shievah_". Her whisper was tiny and foreign, but Carson figured he could understand her meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

A tiger shark circled lazily near the ocean floor, the gait arrogant and perfected over the millions of years of an assured predator. The water surrounding it was pitch black, calm as it rested from its constant hunting. Nothing more than a tail twitch alerted the sea creature as its senses skyrocketed-detecting a rival, or even a rare predator.

_Boom._

The sound was muted underwater, but imagine a canon going off with headphones in. This was the 12,000 lbs. of force of a killer whale slamming against a shark.

Water swirled around the shark as its panicky movements tossed its body end over end-the ripples of violently churned water warning lesser creatures away to safety.

The whale charged to its advantage capturing the flailing and confused shark in its jaws. The manic shark exploded into chaos, slamming its barbed tail into its captor's side and teeth ripping into fins. With each movement the shark doomed itself further, its force allowing the whale to latch her teeth deeper into its body. When she reached the spine, her prey's violent movements stilled, jaws clamping down rigid and locked in place.

Well that wouldn't do. She swam forward with the shark still encased firmly in her jaws, lopsided with only one fin usable. Gaining speed, she sighted her destination and braced for the impact. A jagged cliff face rose dauntingly from the depths of the ocean to the sky above. Sharp, bone-grinding shards of rock weathered over eons of years welcomed the crashing impact of shark and killer whale in a bloody embrace. Shark teeth flew as whale bone shattered in an ensuing pool of blood. The carcass of the tiger shark was left impaled into the jutting rocks of the cliffside, head at an impossible angle and eyes glassy. The whale drifted with brains and senses jarred, tendons and muscles immediately repairing themselves. Her subconscious took over the body, the blood awakening centuries' worth of predatory instincts. With one last shake of her head, Ziren ripped her kill off the ocean wall and drifted down to the ocean floor to feast.

* * *

John groggily half-opened his eyes, awoken by the early morning light of dawn shining through his open balcony doors.

_I could've sworn I had closed those._

Groaning, he turned over and unconsciously swung an arm around Teyla.

Who wasn't there. Sitting up he looked around the empty bed, sheets tangled up around his body.

"Teyla?"

"Here John". He followed her voice to the other side of the bed, against the far wall. She sat on the floor, legs crossed and eyes closed, surrounded by candles. Light shone on either side of her, but she remained in the shadows cast by the wall behind her. Fully dressed, she seemed to be moving her lips but no sound emitted from her throat.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking my ancestors for guidance in the matter of the Shade". She spoke in a matter of course, like asking your dead relatives about legendary creatures was normal.

"Right, of course." It had taken time for him to learn how to adapt to Teyla's quirks and beliefs of her people. Even at times like these he would sometimes throw his game for a minute, but he was doing better at familiarizing himself with her ways. It was a small price to pay in exchange of getting to know her better.

What he couldn't handle was knowing that mangy hellcat was the reason he was waking up alone at the crack of dawn.

"Come back to bed" he complained.

She gasped, her eyes springing open. "John! I think I've got it!" Vaulting to her feet she took one step toward him then hesitated, her mind ten steps ahead of her body. Turning, she hurried out of the room spitting out a hasty "I need to speak with Weir" behind her.

Groaning, he threw off the bed sheet and began to haphazardly dress.

Oh ya, the vixen was so dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziren shook off the remaining drops of water from her beloved panther skin. She'd had to cruise around for a few hours after her last kill to settle her carnal violence and bloodlust. Shifting for her was more than an ability, it was an addiction-for freedom and release. Beasts had such simplistic minds to act on, with no restraint. All the anger she felt against the wraith could transcend into her prey when she hunted and it felt amazingly satisfactory. Until her Shade mind intervened reminding her of her duties-to Northe, and for her forsaken clan. She still owed the extinction of the wraith to them and her ancestors-a war waged for a millennium. And…no.

Shaking her head in a rare display of agitation, Ziren growled-spooking the early risen humans around her.

Northe. She needed to find Northe.

Were it not for her sister, Ziren wondered if she would ever have the strength to return to her responsibilities-instead of fleeing to the wild.

Padding into the infirmary the wildcat ignored the few humans brave enough to return. She found the fool whose blood she'd drawn slouched over a chair, hand-in-hand with her sister. Good. He'd taken her health and safety seriously. Leaping onto the gurney, she curled up at the foot of the bed without jostling either of them. She closed her eyes, relaxing, her sixth sense standing at attention.

* * *

Rodney yawned.

"It's too early. Need I remind everyone we nearly _died_ yesterday? That takes at least 24 hours to recuperate".

Sheppherd cut in. "The doc's doing fine-thanks for asking".

"Yes…well…I notice _he _didn't get woken up at this godforsaken hour".

"What did you have something better to do? Someone to get back to?"

"Wha-no-"

"Well _I_ do so shut up and stop complaining".

Rodney crossed his arms and pouted.

Weir cleared her throat.

"Thank you John. Teyla?"

The five foot Athosian stood with a nod at Elizabeth.

"We have to go back."

"WHAT?!" Rodney bent half his body over the conference table, arms braced.

"Are you crazy?! We barely got out of there last time-and look at what happened to Beckett!"

John rolled his eyes. "Oh sure-_now _you're concerned about him".

McKay's voice screeched. "There were _wraith _there!"

Teyla nodded, obtuse of his reaction. "Exactly. We need to capture one".

Shock showed on his face for a moment before he collapsed back in his chair.

"Oh that's all. Well whatever you do-don't try to sound _crazy_ or anything."

"My ancestors instructed me this was the right course of action".

John winced. Reaching over he patted her hand. "Love, you're not exactly helping your case here…"

Ronan interjected. "I don't like it either. Going to kill them maybe…but bringing one back here? To hide and plot to kill us while we sleep? You can't trust a wraith."

Rodney swung out an arm.

"Exactly my point! Except for the going back part".

Teyla spoke, her voice calm and assured. "We need a show of faith to convince the Shade to trust us. The wraith have information on their leads for the Shade. We must do this".

Rodney crossed his arms.

"Well _I'm_ not going".

John stood and grabbed McKay's collar on the way out. He'd learned to trust Teyla long ago.

"Fire up the gate".

* * *

Beckett woke to find his back epically cramped and neck irritated. Groaning and yawning he stretched out his limbs to find a hand in his. Looking up, piercing green eyes looked on him curiously.

_Northe. _Releasing her hand, he glanced at his watch.

"Oh…I must've fallen asleep. My apologies".

"That's alright Doctor. I hope you slept well. Good morning, by the way". She smiled-apparently a morning person. Actually, she probably was always like this.

"Morning, my dear. How are we feeling?" His glance flickered to her monitor.

"Great. How about you?"

He smirked and lied. "Just fine". Noticing Ziren had returned, he added, "assuming I wasn't infected with anything".

Northe laughed as the panther flicked her tail in annoyance.

"You should be fine. Diseases don't stand a chance against Ziren's immune system."

A spark of scientific intuition showed through his demeanor, notebook and recorder magically appearing.

"And how does aging factor into that?"

Northe's eyes widened in sincerity.

Shadelings can live for hundreds of years. Were you to see Ziren's true form she'd appear to be 20 or 30 when truly she's on her 77th year."

Beckett gaped at the silent wildcat.

"That's an approximation of course, in your terms, seeing as we consider time differently."

He looked back at her, a though surfacing.

"Are you…"

She shook her head. "The same ability I lack to heal and shift allows me to age normally." She giggled. "Even though Ziren is my older sister, I'll look older than her someday".

Carson noticed Ziren wince. How horrible, he imagined, would it be to watch your little sister age and die while you yourself remained in the prime of life.

_What a lonely life._

Northe suddenly turned a glare on her sister.

"Really, she shouldn't even look that old. It's her constant fighting with the wraith that's aging her so quickly. At this rate I'll probably outlive her. How embarrassing-to weaken and die before a pathetic little human".

The wildcat growled.

Theories twisted through Beckett's mind. "It must be through the structure of your cells where the regenerative properties lie. Like they're on overdrive and think there are 100 people inside your body that they have to provide for. Which, in a way, there is. A hundred different life forms all needing transfiguring. The DNA sequence must be incredible. And you, Northe…it's like you were born one sequence out of order. In comparison, you'd be someone mentally handicapped as a human".

Northe frowned. "That's certainly how my people see it as".

Carson wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Without the ability to shift your genetic makeup is actually quite similar to humans. Were we to manipulate ourselves like your kind-I'd suspect you would be compatible as well".

Shock crossed her face. "I'd never even considered the possibility before". She gave a little laugh and glanced at her sister. "You see Ziren? Were you to cooperate you'd be helping me too. I could become like you-we could go home". She hesitated and gave Beckett a concerned look. "You realize of course, were you to succeed, the wraith would stop at nothing to get to you. You'd become their number one target".

Carson nodded. "They're already aware of us. We have to try our hardest to defeat them-no matter what".

She gave him a small smile. "Well we have something in common then".

He glanced at Ziren, unsure. "I don't suppose she'd allow us a vial of blood to analyze…"

Sizing her silent sister up, Northe answered. "Not quite yet-but she will". Confident and smiling once more, she scrunched up her sleeve. "But you may try whatever tests you wish on me. Anything-if it means the death of the wraith and the future for my people."

Beckett nodded and began to gather his instruments, while the black wildcat didn't move an inch.


	8. Chapter 8

John stepped out of the gate first, gun leveled and at the ready. Ronan, Teyla, and McKay followed, fanning out behind him. They weren't sure if any wraith were still in the area-but hopefully the gate activity would attract them.

Teyla held up a hand to halt, closing her eyes to _listen._

"They are here, John."

"Good-stay close to the treeline. We'll flush them out".

She answered with a hiss. "West". Her eyes opened in a vibrant cobra green, brighter than Ziren's, wraith senses awakening.

They followed her directions, staying in the open while scanning the dark woods. Suddenly her hand flew up to halt while a confused look crossed her face.

"Wait...I think-"

John heard a whining before screaming out an order.

"Down!" Instinctively he brought up his gun as a wraith dart went screeching past, throwing down fire at them in an exploding path. They returned fire kneeling int he grass, bullets flying until the target was out of sight.

"We can't stay here-we're outgunned!" Sheppherd shouted.

"We can't leave yet!" Teyla objected.

As soon as McKay stood to respond a wraith came flying out of the woods to tackle him. He fell screaming and firing straight into the gut of his attacker, avoiding its probing arm with all his strength. Ronan, closest to him, yanked the wraith off-roaring when claws tore into his arm, and kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

Sheppherd and Teyla backed up, open firing on the wraith emerging from the woods.

A hissing voice and green face appeared in Teyla's mind, blinding her to the fighting around her.

"_Give them to usss...the Shade...you know not what you're invoking on yourselves-you will die for this!"_

Teyla screamed-holding her head in pain. John stepped in front of her, endlessly firing, all too aware of the wraith dart returning.

Ronan had lost his gun in the struggle, and was now fending off his enemy's claws with a jagged 12 inch knife. As their colliding bodies rammed into trees Ronan caught one descending wrist and cut off the wraith's other hand. Its screams were cut off as well as he plunged his knife into its neck. With handhelds on his hilt and the wraith's remaining wrist, he whipped the body around to throw it into the woods-plunging his guts right into a waiting wraith's claws.

Eyes dilated and breath escaped his body in shock. Rodney screamed and shredded bullets through the wraith, the force driving both of them to the ground.

"We need to get back to the gate!" Sheppherd yelled over the bullets and screams of the wraith. He grabbed Teyla's arm and slowly made their way over to Rodney and the fallen Ronan.

Telya's eyes were wide, still in a daze. Thoughts-her own or the intruding wraith's-bombarded her.

_We shouldn't have come. We were unprepared for the ferocity of the wraith's greed for the Shade. Oh, my ancestors-you did not warn your child..._

Yelling in her ear disturbed her mind, bringing her back to the present.

"We don't have time-we have to go now! That dart will be back at any moment!" John yelled angrily.

Rodney was just as adamant. "We cant retract the claws-he'll bleed to death!"

"Fine". John growled out before shoving his automatic into Teyla's hands and grabbed Ronan's arms.

"Keep them back!" he shouted at her unnecessarily. she was already shooting with a vengeance.

Rodney uncertainly dragged the wraith's body, still instilled into Ronan's chest. Their pace was unabidingly slow, instincts screaming at them to run while under fire. Teyla did her best to keep the wraith back, unable to help the fire coming down at them, until the gate came into view.

"Get down!" Sheppherd yelled as the dart came around for another pass. Teyla crawled to the DHD and dialed up the gate, then continued to lay down cover fire. Rodney and Sheppherd ran as best they could carrying their burden through the wormhole. Teyla ran after them but heard the supercharged firing of the dart behind her and dived to the ground, narrowly missing the attack. As she got to her feet she flew up the steps and plunged into the horizon-only to be yanked back to her waist by wraith claws speared through her ankle. She screamed.

* * *

Alarms rang off through the base as the wormhole opened. Ziren raised her head and tensed, wondering-_What had the humans done now?_

Beckett spoke up.

"The Colonel must be back".

"Where did he go?" Northe asked.

"P3X-492. The planet where we found you".

Ziren growled. _Foolish humans!_

Northe's eyes expanded.

"No! They cant-"

The structure shook as offworld blasts hit the gateroom. Ziren jumped down and paced in front of the door, alert and antsy. People ran along the hallways carrying guns and yelling orders. Beckett lurched to his feet as medical staff came running in, preparing gurneys for the incoming injuries. A phone rang, accosting him, as he answered with a "Yes Ma'am!"

"Ziren!" Northe yelled to her sister.

The wildcat swung her head around agitated, before turning around.

"Go! Go help them! I'll be fine".

Indecision raced through the cat. _Stay her and protect Northe? Or take out the threat?_

The Doctor overheard Northe's pleas.

"I'll take care of her".

The cat gave him one glance before hearing a scream and racing out of the room.

As Beckett hurried to gather his equipment, Northe intercepted him-grabbing his arm.

"Carson-" her voice faltered for a moment but steely eyes communicated her resolve.

"You need to know something".

* * *

John ran up the ramp as the wraith crawled through the stargate, wrapping its arms around Teyla's body and sucking life out of her chest. She screamed as John yelled her name and pulled out a knife to stab the torso behind her. The wraith roared in anger as John grabbed its hair, whipping its head back and shooting it in the head until his clip emptied. He kicked the body through the horizon as Teyla screamed in warning-

"John!"

Ronan's attacker, already revived, launched itself at the Colonel's unprotected back-driving him to his knees and holding a hand to his neck. His voice resounded unnaturally throughout the gateroom, eyes on Weir.

"_Give us the Shade-or he dies!" _Proving his threat he began to leech off of Sheppherd, who gasped at the intrusion.

John's eyes began to darken when a black panther, fangs out and claws extracted, bounded up the ramp and opened its maw with a ferocious roar. He had enough sense left to duck as death went flying over his head to encompass the neck of the wraith and send it flying across the gateroom. John collapsed as Ziren leapt off the ramp to finish her enemy off and Teyla intercepted her-wrapping her arms around the massive cat's body. Claws scraped her bare arms as the panther barely resisted tearing out the human's throat.

"No, Shade! We need him alive!"

The cat gave her one huff of disdain before leaping out of her embrace and slowly stalking the monster in front of her. Eyes spelled death as the cat's bloodlust blinded her to all thought. Sheppherd appeared behind the wraith with gun extended and pointing at her head.

"Stop".

Fury tore through her body as Ziren unthinkingly shifted to her true shape-the need for her to condemn the humans' actions too strong to resist. A long willowy body, toned and muscled but still holding the element of the wild emerged-her stance catlike. Long, black and pin-straight hair cascaded down her back, which was covered in a black suit-its material similar to her panther coat she'd just discarded. Her features were sharp and deadly beautiful, the only color residing in her razor green eyes boring into the colonel in front of her.

Her voice came out jilting and shrill due to being unused and stressed. An accent similar to her sister's wrapped her words, low and menacing.

"They are wraith-they must _die!_ You meddle in things not your own, in a world you know nothing of and command a Shade?! Your actions have brought the wraith on your own doorstep and while I'd love to watch them feast on your kind, you endanger my sister! Stand aside or become my next kill".

_Swit!_

She pulled out a tranq dart from her neck, confused. Shadows appearing in her vision felled her to the ground, a sensation even more disorienting to a cat. She saw the doctor lowering a gun and realized she's been betrayed by the only person who could ever hurt her.

John leveled his gun at the still wraith who'd almost taken him out, and turned his gaze to the Shade on the floor.

"This changes nothing, cat".

Her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

In the space between one heartbeat and the next, Ziren awoke. Her body allowed her to recover quickly and fully although less so in her human form. When she shifted, her systems were constantly aware of its alien guise and prepared to heal and change shape. But as a human, there was no reconstructing to do-so it took longer for her cells and brain to respond. They had been able to stop her-but only because Northe had told them.

Had the humans-the doctor-impressed her so much that she would abandon her sister after one night? That she would divulge a secret so flippantly after keeping it for years and worlds apart. Every human on this base now knew, as well as their wraith-pet, and her entire clan was endangered.

The question cutting her to pieces however, was if her mother had been right.

* * *

Northe saw her sister open her fury ridden eyes, all too aware of what she was thinking. The humans, the Colonel especially, had been adamant in keeping Ziren detained for the time being. And as much as it pained her to see her free-willed sister caged, she would be lying to guarantee their caution unnecessary.

"Ziren, I'm sorry". It was rare to see her sister's true face, to be able to speak to her. and as often as she'd wished to be able to see it, now the articulate expression of a human seared her in hate. She longed for that blank stare of cat eyes, instead of a jaw twitching and brows lowering to condemn her.

She stood as close to the bars as she could without hitting the invisible shield surrounding the prison.

She tried appealing to reason. "Sister, you know how you are while fighting. Your animal instincts overwhelm your brain-things like tactics or hostages don't translate. The humans had to do what they did. I...I had to."

She pleaded with her eyes for her cold sister to sympathize the position she was in.

"The wraith-they can speak to him. Convince him to relay what he knows about our people-"

Ziren laughed mockingly.

"Do not pretend this farce was for the good of our people. It was to impress the humans you love so much. and now our greatest enemy knows our weakness, and we and our people are at the mercy of mere humans-with me trapped, _sister_".

Poison dripped from her words as she turned her back.

"Foolish kit".. she murmured before shifting to her favorite skin.

As Northe stared at the back of the only person to have ever loved her, she didn't need Ziren to say the words she was now incapable of forming. She wasn't worth speaking to, or being seen by a humanoid Shadeling. She was an outsider-a human.

Except...she wasn't.

* * *

Northe left her sister alone and wandered the twisting hallways in search of the Doctor. True to her namesake, she had an excellent sense of direction due to her steel trap of a memory, average smarts, and strict attention to detail. She had honed skills over the years her sister lacked the patience to ensue-tracking, trapping and when necessary, hiding. She found her quarry-in the infirmary of course-bustling around the room and examining a large man with knotted hair.

"Northe!"

She returned his concerned stare, unable to resort to pleasantries. All she managed was a small "Hello Doctor".

He excused himself from his patient and escorted her to an unused alcove of the infirmary.

"Here, climb on up and I'll give you a quick examination".

She obeyed. "I feel fine, Doctor Beckett. Well, physically..."

He met her eyes and sighed in understanding. "I'm sorry Northe, truly-if there were another way I could've..."

She cut him off. "There wasn't. And I'm not blaming you-I'm blaming me".

"You cant do that to yourself dear. Your sister is...she's smart enough to know how much of a handful she can be at times. And no wonder, given the life you've both led. But sometimes it's _her_ who needs saving, from herself-she'll realize that soon enough. You've both been through so much, she'll forgive you and show her thanks someday".

Northe let out a small laugh. "I believed you-right up until that last bit".

He smiled, relieved to see her better. "Well she may never forgive _me_, but let's hope Dr. Weir or Teyla can get through to her. Do you think we could ever earn her trust again?"

Northe squinted her eyes in thought. "That's _if _you ever had it in the first place. I'm not sure..."

Beckett held a stethoscope to her chest and checked her bandages and airway.

"If there were a way-it would be through somehow aiding my people. Ziren is utterly dedicated to them-as am I-it's a duty she feels to her core". After a moment she added a scoff. "That or miraculously curing me".

Carson eyed her disapprovingly, then thought on her answer. "Well we have a still-breathing wraith. That _was_ the whole point of this charade-whether she appreciates it or not".

Northe perked up. "Could she see your interrogation?" She giggled. "That at least would distract her hatred for the time being".

He hesitated. "Take her out of her cell? Is that wise?"

She plotted. "Or..."


End file.
